powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Super Sentai)
This is a Timeline of events that occured in Super Sentai. Ancient History *'600 Million Years Ago': The ancient civilization of Pangaea creates a sentient machine which rebelled against it's creators. Riki, a member of the civilization, utilized the energy of Super Power to repel and send the machine away from space. Fearing his return, Riki and a protector of the Super Power cryogenically sealed themselves away in case the machine returned. *'170 Million Years Ago': Five tribes who had evolved and lived along with dinosaurs, were nearly wiped out by the forces of Witch Bandora, who had sold her soul to Great Satan after the loss of her son Kai. After Bandora is finally sealed away, five surviving members were placed in suspended animation until Bandora's return. A sixth survivor, with his own intention, was forced to follow by his own means. *'65 Million Years Ago': The Extinction of the Dinosaurs (note: the events during this moment are disputed but may have been concurrent) **The Devoss Army attacks Earth with ten dinosaurs chosen by the Wise God Torin to be converted into the Zyudenryu, freezing the Devoss Army. However, besides the actions of Devo Hyogakki, the dinosaurs were also attacked by other otherworldy beings: Hyde Gene who was attempting assimilate an ideal life form and the Horonderthal. **A meteorite crashes into Earth, splitting the lifeforms on the planets into two dimensions. All dinosaurs end up in one dimension, where they continue to exist and evolve as the planet's dominant lifeform. However, half of a microscopic organism from the meteor also emerges within the dinosaur's new world and begins it's evolution within these confines. *'100,000 Years Ago': The civilization of Lemuria fell; to protect their greatest treasure, the king and queen sealed away their newborn daughter Lilina in hope she will revive in a peaceful time. Though sealed away, Lilina would age one year every five-thousand. *'40,000 Years Ago': A being known as the Gordom God arrives on Earth from space where it rules over the planet; the civilization associated with the being eventually falls and it's remains are buried deep within the sea. *'20,000 Years Ago': The Hundred Boma Tribes terrorize the world until the Fairy and Human races allied together to defeat the Boma and sealed them away. *'11,500 Years Ago': The civilization of Atlantis is created, in some rumors by alien beings. It thrives until it mysteriously disappears; it's remnants include a powerful ruby containing the energy of their civilization and a horrifying shape-shifting monster sealed within an Orihalcon container. *'10,000 Years Ago': The Yuumajuu terrorize the world until a legendary Gosei Angel sealed them away. However, in a conflict of interest with his fellow Gosei Angels, the figure used a forbidden Tensou Technique to travel into the future while his Headder became masterless. *'8000 Years Ago': In South China, the Daos civilization flourished until one of the three tribes, Gorma waged a war with the Dai Tribe for over 5000 years until both tribes faded from history with the Shura remaining and flourishing. *'5000 Years Ago': The Underground Empire Tube'' is establish under the Igam Family. '' *'4500 Years Ago': The Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis sanks into the sea. *'4000 Years Ago': A chinese martial artist named Brusa E creates the martial arts called Juuken, moving to Japan where he took on ten apprentices. However, through the actions of an immortal, three of the apprentices killed their mentor and became the founders of the Rinjuuken Akugata, the Kenma. The other seven, the Kensei founded the Gekijuuken Beast Arts school and battled their former friends in the GekiRin Rebellion. The battle, with one Rinjuuken user among the deceased, ended with the Kensei sealing the Kenma's disembodied souls at the cost of assuming humanoid animal forms. *'3000 Years Ago': The Space Pirates Balban arrive to Earth to plunder it, Black Knight BullBlack arriving prior and hiding the Lights of the Galaxy before being attacked by Gun General Sambash. However, the Barban are defeated by the first Gingamen and sealed away. Surviving refugees from planet Denzi arrive on Earth in Denzi Land, with only Denzi Dog IC remaining in case the Vader Clan, the ones who destroyed Denzi, attack Earth. *'2000 Years Ago': After assisting Furher Taboo in many campaigns in his name, the powerful Deathdark commander Deathmark enters an eternal sleep in an ocean-bound coffin until he is required again. Recent History (pre-20th century) * 14th Century: A space ninja named Tau Zant learned of an Evil Force and created the Space Ninja Group Jakanja with thr intent to find the Evil Force so he can recreate the universe in his image. * 15th Century: The planet Bio is destroyed in civil war; upon it's destruction, the robot Peebo and his Bio Robo arrives to Earth, coating Bio Particles on the ancestors of the Biomen. *'16th Century': A squadron of ninja lead by Sarutobi Sasuke seal away an army of Youkai lead by Nurarihyon behind a sealed door. In Europe, the country of Bohemia was ravaged by a Golem that the king requested as a Christmas present. **'1557': * 17th Century:: A man named Lee Keflen was abducted and become a member of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess * 18th Century: To face the rising threat of the Gedoshu, the emperor of Japan ordains the Shiba House's Retsudo Shiba and his retainers to fight the monsters with their mastered Mojikara, forming the first generation of Shinkengers. **'1772': * 19th Century: A researcher on Lemurian lore is abandoned and uses his research to become an immortal and create the Jaryuu Tribe. ** 1802: 20th Century (pre-1975) * Early 20th Century: The Imperial Pearl is created. *'1950': **Births: Akira Shinmei (Aorenger) *'1951': **Births: Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akarenger) *'1952': **Births: Daita Ooiwa (Kirenger), Ryuu Higashi (Dia Jack) *'1953': **Births: Gorou Sakurai (Spade Ace) *'1954': **Births: Bunta Daichi (Clover King) *'1955': **Births: Futoshi Kijima (GoggleYellow) *'1956': **Births: Ryuusuke Oowashi (VulEagle), Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle), Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack) *'1957': **Births: Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger) *'1958': **Births: Kenji Asuka (Midorenger), Kinya Samejima (VulShark) *'1959': **Births: Karen Mizuki (Heart Queen) *'1960': **Births: Maria Nagisa (Miss America), Ken'ichi Akama (GoggleRed) Shirou Gou (Red One) *'1961': **Births: Hokuto Dan (DynaRed), Ryuu Hoshikawa (DynaBlack), Shingo Takasugi (Green Two), Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon) *'1962:' Dr. Hideki Hongou discovers the existence of the secret society of evil scientists known as Deathdark, who had influenced mankind with evil science and weaponry. With very few supporters, Hongou begins development of his Future Science Foundation in order to combat the evil scientists. **Births: Asao Hyou (VulPanther), Saburou Aoyama (Goggle Blue), Shou Hayate (Change Griffin) *'1963': **Births: Kousaku Nangou (DynaYellow), Jin (Red Flash), Gaku Hoshikawa (FiveRed) *'1964': **Births: Hikaru Katsuragi (Pink Five), Dai (Green Flash), Takeru (Red Mask) *'1965': **Births: Yousuke Shima (DynaBlue), Rei Tachibana (DynaPink), Jun Yabuki (Yellow Four), Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus), Sayaka Nagisa (Change Mermaid), Mai Tsubasa (Change Phoenix), Ken Hoshikawa (FiveBlue), Ryuu Tendou (Red Hawk) *'1966:' A squadron of Alien Hunters lead by Sir Cowler abduct five young children from Earth for the research of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. The five are saved by the aliens of the Flash planetary system, who split them up to grow and train on five separate worlds in the same star system in preparation for when Mess reaches Earth. **Births: Miki Momozono (Goggle Pink), Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three), Mika Koizumi (Yellow Four), Bun (Blue Flash), Sara (Yellow Flash), Lou (Pink Flash), Kenta (Black Mask), Gai Yuuki (Black Condor) *'1967:'' **Births: Haruka (Yellow Mask), Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon), Kazumi Hoshikawa (FivePink) *'''1968: **Births: Momoko (Pink Mask), Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion), Sasuke (NinjaRed), Shouhei Yokkaichi (OhGreen) *'1969:' **Births: Megumi Misaki (Blue Dolphin), Raita Ooishi (Yellow Owl), Kaori Rokumeikan (White Swan), Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger) *'1970:' The planet Seedon, a barren wasteland being terraformed by the Hoshikawa family of Earth, is attacked by the Silver Imperial Army Zone. The five children are forced to leave their parents and head to Earth, where they prepared for Zone's arrival. **Births: Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow), Fumiya Hoshikawa (FiveBlack), Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger), Seikai (NinjaYellow) Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) *'1971:' **Births: Akira (Blue Mask), Hyuuga (BullBlack) *'1972:' **Births: Riki Honoo (Red Turbo), Daichi Yamagata (Black Turbo), Youhei Hama (Blue Turbo), Shunsuke Hino (Yellow Turbo), Haruna Morikawa (Pink Turbo), Saizou (NinjaBlue) Minoru Uesugi (Green Racer), Yuusaku Hayakawa (MegaSilver), Makoto Jin (Beet Buster) *'1973:' **Births: Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow), Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger), Juri Nijou (OhYellow), Kyousuke Jinnai (Red Racer) *'1974:' **Births: Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger), Jiraiya (NinjaBlack), Yuuji Mita (OhBlue) During Super Sentai 1975 Gorenger *The Black Cross Army begins a simultaneous attack on five bases of the Earth Guard League (EAGLE) in Japan, killing all but five young survivors. The five survivors are banded together by Edogawa Gonpachi, EAGLE'S leader of operation in Japan, who gives them special suits and weapons to fight back as the very first Sentai team: the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Other Events *Births: Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star (HououRanger), Momo Maruo (OhPink), Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed) 1976 Gorenger *Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier, with Daiki Kaito and Hina Izumi, travel back in time via the Den-Liner to Winter 1976 to understand the reason why the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting each other, seeking the answer from Akarenger, the Akarenger of the present having apparently perished at the hands of Tsukasa Kadoya's Dai-Shocker. Upon arrival, they met Black Cross Army Masked Monster Baseball Mask and witnessed his destruction at the hands of Akarenger, who requested that they take him to their present, where it was revealed he was Captain Marvelous in disguise. :It was not shown how Captain Marvelous managed to travel to 1976 before the Den-Liner. However, it can be assumed that he used GoZyuDrill, the greater power of the Timerangers. Other Events *Births: Ryouma (GingaRed), Hayate (GingaGreen), Gouki (GingaBlue), Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) 1977 Gorenger J.A.K.Q. *With a rise in criminal and terrorist activities with the emergence of the CRIME organization, Commander Daisuke Kujirai recruits four youths to become cybernetic soldiers to fight them as J.A.K.Q.. *As CRIME's activities intensified, Joker is called away to the United States for ISSIS activities, leaving Japan's protection to new field commander Soukichi Banba, a fellow cyborg who assists the J.A.K.Q. as Big One. *The J.A.K.Q. become aware of Shine, a mysterious being who claims to be the one behind CRIME's activities. *Boss Iron Claw is replaced by Great King Icarus, who enact a plan for a space weapon to destroy Earth. J.A.K.Q. members Gorou Sakurai (Spade Ace) and Karen Mizuki (Heart Queen) infiltrate the island to stop it, but Karen is critically wounded in the invasion. *Commander Kujirai return to Japan to retake control of ISSIS's Japan and fix Karen, while Iron Claw destroys Icarus to retake CRIME's power for himself. *During a final siege of CRIME's island, J.A.K.Q. reveal Shine as a robot they destroy, while Iron Claw is defeated in a final battle with the team. Other Events *Births: Natsumi Shinohara (Yellow Racer), Youko Yagami (Pink Racer), Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen), Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed) 1978 *In a final attempt to conquer the world, Boss Iron Claw leads a world-wide CRIME assault against various targets with the ultimate threat of using city buster bombs against major metropolitan areas. J.A.K.Q. allies with the Gorenger and other allies to stop CRIME's final assault, with Banba getting the last say in finishing off his long-time rival for good and bringing the world to peace. *Births: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite), Naoki Domon (Blue Racer), Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow), Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed), Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire), Gaku Washio (GaoYellow), Ikkou Kasumi (KabutoRaiga) 1979 Battle Fever J Other Events *Births: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite), Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) 1980 Battle Fever J Denziman Other Events *Births: Kenta Date (MegaRed), Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack), Shun Namiki (MegaBlue), Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow), Miku Imamura (MegaPink), Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) 1981 Denziman Sun Vulcan Other Events *Births: Hikaru (GingaYellow), Saya (GingaPink), Isshuu Kasumi (KuwagaRaiga), Ryouga Hakua (AbaRed), Makito Ozu (MagiGreen), Nobuharu Udou (KyoryuBlue) 1982 Sun Vulcan Goggle-V *During a meeting at Germany's Wolfsborg Castle, Dr. Hideki Hongou discovers the active movement of the evil organization Deathdark against noble scientists. With assistance of passing-by climber Ken'ichi Akama, Hongou escapes. *Hongou activates the "Goggle V" project: using the assistance of his Computer Boys and Girls in a secret base beneath Kourakuen Amusement Park, five youths are selected to become heroes to fight back against Deathdark. *General Deathgiller forces Dr. Zazoriya and Dr. Iguana to make necessary adjustments to their Kong creation, including collaboration on their creation and making them into copies of the Mozoo created by Führer Taboo. *Führer Taboo directs Deathtopia to Antarctica, where they retrieve and revive Grand Marshall Deathmark and his assistants Bella and Beth. Deathmark's first action is to eliminate Dr. Zazoriya and Iguana for their failures and disloyalty to him. *Future Science Foundation's Midori Wakagi leaves Japan to rejoin Dr. Hongou, leaving management of the team and Comboy to her partner Sayuri Yamamoto. *Deathmark manipulates a scientist to give him research on a Neo-Metal alloy, which are used to upgrade their Mozoo minions. To counter, Goggle V gain access to a Neo-Metal pendant of the scientist's daughter, which they use to upgrade their Goggle Sabres and create a new finishing move: the Golden Spear. *During a capture operation of a computer expert, Deathdark captures Comboy's Tatsuya Ueda, where they learn of their assistance of Goggle V and nearly reveal their headquarters beneath Kourakuen Amusement Park before Goggle Red rescues them. Other Events *Births: Kai Samezu (GaoBlue), Kouta Bitou (HurricaneYellow), Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) 1983 Goggle-V Dynaman Other Events *Births: Kou of the Howling New Star (KibaRanger), Yousuke Shiina (HurricaneRed), Ranru Itsuki (AbareYellow), Houka Ozu (MagiPink), Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) 1984 Dynaman Bioman Other Events *A new class arrives at Academia, including eight students of note: Yuusuke Amamiya, Jou Oohara, Megumi Misaki, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda, Gou Omura, Takuji Yano and Mari Aikawa. Jou and Gou become immediate friends, while Yuusuke and Kenji make a promise to see each other in four years time to check on progress. *Births: Sae Taiga (GaoWhite), Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue), Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink), Ryuji Iwasaki (Blue Buster) 1985 Bioman Changeman *The Gozma Empire begins an assault on Earth by attacking a platoon of Earth Defense Force soldiers. Five soldiers within the platoon of Yui Ibuki are struck during the battle at a point near their training ground where they were struck by a stream of Earth Force, as the commander had predicted. The five use the Earth Force to become the Changeman, new leaders of Ibuki's Dengeki Squadron. *Doctor Kumazawa, a traitorous Earth scientist, joins the Gozma in hopes of ruling the planet in their name while given the protection of young Rigel girl Nana, who was performing experiments for them. The Changeman free Nana from their grips, where she decides to further research the planet she was now on while Doctor Kumazawa is crushed by a giant lizard created from experiments on Gozma pet Gyodai. - *Sakura, a survivor of the angelic world of Merle, awakens her power and leaves Earth to find other survivors with the Merle Memory Doll. *Queen Ahames arrives on Earth to regain the trust of Star King Bazoo and assist in the Gozma campaign. *Nana undergoes the transformation into an adult with the emission of her Rigel Aura; the aura is intercepted by Ahames, increasing her powers. *The Changeman appear to defeat General Giluke, but he is thrown into a black hole prison zone by Bazoo before the team can deliver the final blow, seemingly killing him. *Ahames uses her new Rigel Aura-enhanced powers to seal the Earth Force within the Changeman. After being inspired by Commander Ibuki and other members of the Dengeki Squadron, the Changeman reawaken the energy within them at it's full capacity. - *Using the body of a dead Space Beast, Giluke transforms into "Ghost Giluke" to escape from Bazoo's prison. *Siphoning remaining Rigel Aura energy from within Nana, Giluke enhances and transforms himself into Super Giluke. *Gator's wife Zoori and son Waraji decide to remain on Earth until Gator finally realizes his true allegiance. Other Events *Births: Urara Ozu (MagiBlue), Masumi Inou (Bouken Black) 1986 Changeman *Giluke gains Bazoo's permission to start sacrificing members of the invasion force, allowing him to transform his former allies into weapons for Earth's destruction. *Navigator Gator defects from Gozma due to the birth of his new daughter Kukku. *Adjutant Booba is killed by Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon) in a final battle meant to satisfy him; before his death, he frees fellow Gozma commander Adjutant Shiima from Bazoo's control, changing her back into the princess of planet Amanga. *Commander Ibuki is revealed to be a former warrior from planet Heath. *Queen Ahames is killed in a suicide attack to destroy the Earth Defense Force base. *General Giluke dies in a final attempt to personaly invade Earth on the Gozma flagship, the Gozmard. *Discovering a meteor approaching Earth hiding behind Halley's Comet, the Changeman and their allies invade the meteor, revealing it as Gozma Star, the true form of Star King Bazoo. With a combination of the allies of Earth, Heath, Rigel, Amanga, Navi and Merle, the Gozma Star is destroyed by the Changeman. Flashman Other Events *Kenji, Rui, and Gou were all contracted by Great Professor Bias of the Armed Brain Army Volt and selected to become his students to achieve their full potential beyond human capability. Driven mad by the prospect of greatness, Kenji murdered Takuji and Mari before a horrified Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi as they were forced to watch him, Rui, and Goh take the developing space shuttle they were working on into orbit where Bias's Zuno Base is located. *Births: Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow) 1987 Flashman Maskman Other Events *Births: Hyde (GoseiBlue) 1988 Maskman Liveman *On the day of the launch of Academia's new space program, Volt begins its attack on the academy with the deaths many students and staff. However, since the night of Takuji and Mari's deaths, Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi with their mentor Doctor Hoshi to develop the technology to become the Choujuu Sentai Liveman to face Volt and their former friends. After Hoshi's death and their school's destruction, the Livemen take up residence in the underwater base Gran Tortoise that is maintained by their robot assistant Colon. * By the time they encounter their former friends turned enemies, Kenji altered his genetic makeup and goes by the name of Doctor Kemp while Rui enhanced herself wit cybernetics and is now called Doctor Mazenda. Only Goh remained unchanged until he mutate himself into the monsterous Doctor Obular to purge his faults. The three Volt scientists are later joined by Arashi Busujima, a self-proclaimed idiot gangleader whose interference forces Bias to add him to Volt's ranks as the more intelligent Doctor Ashura. - *In an attempt to make a Brain Beast similar to himself, Obular's own weakness is exposed as he transforms back into Gou. However, the intervention of Guildian Guildos, an alien ally of Bias, changes Gou back into Obular before the Liveman can learn further. *With the continued failure and fluctuations of his form, Doctor Obular is kicked out of Volt. *Using research from his personal lab, Gou attempts to further develop his Obular persona to stay in Volt. However, the combined effort of Liveman and Gou's mother finally breaks him free from his desires at the cost of his memories. - *Chibuchian Butchy, another alien ally of Bias, arrives to assists Volt. *Professor Bias begins a competition among his five minions for the creation of artifacts for his "Giga Project". Doctor Kemp completes his first: an indestructible "Giga Metal" tested with a swordsman Brain Beast. *Doctor Mazenda completes another component of the Giga Project: a "Giga Energy" source for running the project. *With all pieces of the Giga Project together, Professor Bias builds and activates it while deceiving the Liveman of it's location. *The Giga Volt, the final result of Bias' Giga Project, is activated; with Doctor Kemp piloting, it easily defeats and captures Live Robo. *Tetsuya Yano and Jun'ichi Aikawa, siblings of the Liveman's deceased friends, emerge with their siblings weaponry in a futile attempt to stop Volt themselves. Using their vehicles, which combine into the mech Live Boxer, they reclaim Live Robo. - *Discovering further information on Takuji and Mari's research, the Liveman have Tetsuya and Jun'ichi join them as their two new members. *Using the data to merge Live Robo and Live Boxer into Super Live Robo, the five-member Liveman defeat Giga Volt. *Kemp begins research to improve on his transformed form. *Kemp undergoes a metamorphosis, changing his "Beauty Beast" form into the "Fear Beast". *Mazenda furthers her upgrades, becoming nearly completely machine for combat. *An encounter with Gou restores his memories, which includes the revelation of Professor Bias being a former human using the brains of geniuses to keep himself young and powerful. *In a final attempt to stop the Liveman, Guildos is revealed to be not an alien but a robot; he malfunctions and explodes without understanding what he really is. Other Events *Births: Kai Ozu (MagiRed), Eri (GoseiPink) 1989 Liveman *After finding out he too is a robot, Butchy discovers from Bias that he and Guildos were built to improve the progress rate of his other geniuses. *In a final rampage where he gains the friendship of Megumi, Butchy is destroyed by Bias for his betrayal. *During a final push to improve himself to Bias, Ashura hacks into Bias' Brain Room; Bias punishes him by changing him back into the idiot Arashi. *Arashi sacrifices himself to take out a Brain Beast and proves to Bias the power of courage and guts over genius and science. *Mazenda becomes the first to gain a thousand-point brain; but changes herself completely into a robot to prevent Bias from gaining it after Gou proves Bias' true nature. Mazenda dies regretting her lost humanity. *Doctor Kemp achieves a thousand-point brain and willingly sacrifices it to Bias while changing his body into a Brain Beast. *With twelve thousand-point brains, Professor Bias activates the Giga Brain Wave to force humanity under him. *Yuusuke disconnects Bias from the Giga Brain Wave, freeing the Liveman to take down the Kemp Brain Beast with Colon. *Bias uses Dr. Kemp's brain to restore his youth to use it to relive his life and further himself even more. *After a plea by Megumi directed towards Bias, Kemp and the remaining brain-abducted scientists rebel against their master, turning him back into a decrepit old man. *Professor Bias dies in the exploding Brain Base, being watched over by Guardinoid Gash to the very end. Turboranger Other Events *After failing to convince experts that the alignment of the Grand Cross in ten years will begin an awakening of demons, Professor Mondo Tatsumi resigns his position and abandons his family to research and create equipment and weapons for the arrival of the Saima Clan in exile. *Births: Alata (GoseiRed), Agri (GoseiBlack) 1990 Turboranger Fiveman Other Events *The underground forces of Infershia begin an invasion of the surface world. In order to stop them, several Heavenly Saints intercept the forces and ultimately seal them back underground, but at heavy costs: Heavenly Saint Blagel trapped behind the sealed Infershia and cursed into a new identity. Heavenly Saint Lunagel, having sealed the gate, suffers similar memory lose when attacked by the traitorous Heavenly Saint Raigel who battles Heavenly Saint Sungel before the former is sealed into a mummified state while Sungel is unexpectedly transformed into a frog. *Births: Ian Yorkland (KyoryuBlack) 1991 Fiveman Jetman Other Events *Births: Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) 1992 Jetman Zyuranger *Nemesis returns to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts land to explore and inadvertently free Bandora and her henchmen from their prison, leaving them free to attack Earth. Barza revived the five Holy Warriors. 1993 Zyuranger Dairanger Other Events *Births: Moune (GoseiYellow), Daigo Kiryu (KyoryuRed), Kaoru Shiba (princess shinkenred) 1994 Dairanger Kakuranger Other Events *The Kakurangers join forces with the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat the invasion of Earth by Emperor Daidas and his army. 1995 Kakuranger Ohranger *Bacchus returned to Earth as the ruler of the Machine Empire Baranoia. Other Events *On the day of the wedding of Ryu Tendoh and Kaori Rokumeikan, former Jetman teammate Gai Yuki is stabbed while retrieving a woman's purse from a mugger. After one last moment with his teammates, Gai dies on a park bench unbeknownst to them. * Kenta Date, Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki, Chisato Jougasaki & Miku Imamura enroll and begin studies at Moroboshi High School. *Births Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster), Amy Yuzuki (KyoryuPink) 1996 Ohranger Carranger *Having blown up Planet Hazard, the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock depart to destroy the next planet: Earth. Having stole away on the Bowzock's Baribarian spacecraft, a Hazardian child named Dapp, who stows away on the Bowzock's Baribarian arrives to Earth ahead of the space bikers and finds those who are to become the legendary Gekisou Sentai Carranger. After a hard effort, Dappu convinces the five, all workers at the Pegasus Garage, to utilize the power connected to his Kurumagic to fight the Bowzock as the Carrangers. *While investigating Earth food, Bowzock scientist Inventor Grotch grows giant after eating something. After research, he discovers it to be the imo-youkan purchased at the Imochou shop, which the Bowzock begins to use to become giant to fight the Carranger. *With the Bowzock's giant abilities, Dapp link the Carranger further with the Kurumagic constellations to create vehicles to assist in fighting them, which can further combine into RV Robo. - *Signalman, an officer of planet Police, is dispatched to Earth to deal with the continued traffic offenses of the Bowzock. *While on Earth to deal with Signalman for the Bowzock, Beauty Zonnette falls for Red Racer (Kyousuke Jinnai) as love at first sight! *The Bowzock hire Instructor Ritchihiker as consultant in assisting their invasion and management of the Carranger. *Kyousuke and Naoki Domon (Blue Racer) tame Pegasus Thunder and Dragon Cruiser, two legendary wild cars of space they use for team mobility. *Radietta, princess of planet Fanbelt and Carranger fan, appears on Earth where she declares herself the sixth "White Racer" of the team. *During the "Bowzock Festival" of the invaders, a bolt of energy that was to hit a human to be shared by all Bowzock accidentally hits Ritchihiker, mutating him into RitchiRitchihiker and deteriorating his mind into insanity. *Signalman returns to Police to take care of business with his family. *RitchiRitchihiker purchases the Braking mecha and uses it and the support of Grotch and Deputy Leader Zelmoda to take over the Bowzock, forcing President Gynamo and Zonnette into exile on Earth. *Dapp enters a hibernation period to recover his Kurumagic. *RitchiRitchihiker and the Braking easily defeats the Carranger and capture the RV Robo. *The Carranger gain the trust of the mysterious VRV Master and gain utilization of his VRV Machines, which they use to defeat Braking. *After further training with the VRV Machines, the Carranger combine into VRV Robo, which destroys an upgraded Braking and kills RitchiRitchihiker. *With RitchiRitchihiker's death, Gynamo reclaims Bowzock command. *Dapp revives from his hibernation. *Radietta returns to Earth, where she realizes Zonnette is her runaway older sister Vanity Mirror. *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus covers planet Police in a gas that sickens Signalman's son Sigtarou and warps Signalman's mind into evil for leading the Bowzock. *The Carranger trick Signalman into drinking a cider that clears his body of the gas, which also saves Sigtarou. *Exhaus approaches the Bowzock directly for the first time to give them the powerful Norishiron 12 mecha. *An accidental spread of youth cream by a Gorotsuki destroys the Norishiron 12 by reverting it back to it's original form: a cardboard sheet from a magazine used by Exhaus to build it. *The Carranger accidentally encounter the Ohranger forces of U.A.O.H. protecting a Gorotsuki invader. After a series of events including the abduction of Gorou Hoshino and the Carranger training with Commander Miura, the Carranger and Ohranger team up to defeat the Gorotsuki and a remaining Bara Machine. *After a fight with the Carranger, Dapp becomes captured by the Gorotsuki using three new mechs supplied by Exhaus. *Dapp discovers the truth of the invasion of Earth and the manipulation of the Bowzock by Exhaus. *With assistance of VRV Master, Dapp escapes from the Baribarian; however VRV Master sacrifices himself to prevent Dapp from being captured by Exhaus. *After being captured and used for Exhaus' mechs, Dapp and the Carranger make up and use their Kurumagic to destroy the machines. 1997 Carranger *After discovering Exhaus' manipulations, Zonnette quits the Bowzock and returns to being Vanity Mirror, princess of Fanbelt. *'January 24, 1997': **Exhaus manipulates a celestial event regarding the reduced guard of several constellations to steal the five tied to the Carranger's Kurumagic powers. **The Bowzock attack Pegasus Garage, blowing it up with the Carranger still there. **With no further need of the Bowzock, Exhaus flings them and their Baribarian to Earth to destroy both instantly; the ship is stopped by Signalman's Sirender who catches it as it plummets to Earth. **With the assistance of Vanity Mirror Fanbelt, the Carranger and Bowzock finally make peace with one another. **Using the Baribarian, the Carranger strike Exhaus, freeing their Kurumagic constellations. **Exhaus transforms into Exhaus Super-Strong where he easily swats down the Carranger until Gynamo uses a growth weakness with expired Imochou imo-youkan to shrink Exhaus to their size, cutting him off from the chaotic power of the universe and allowing the Carranger to finish him off. Megaranger *Kenta Date, a master of the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game, is invited to the facilities of I.N.E.T. for possible usage in their projects. *When the forces of Nejiregia begin an invasion before completed preparations, Professor Eikichi Kubota gives Kenta and the four members of the Digital Research Club of Moroboshi High the Digitizers to become actual Megaranger to fight back. *The Megaranger allow for the I.N.E.T. scientists to escape Earth in the Mega Shuttle to their Mega Ship base. - *Combining the Mega Ship and Mega Shuttle to the Galaxy Mega mech, the Megaranger defeat the Nejicrusher, Nejiregia's initial invasive weapon. *Dr. Hinelar upgrades Bibidebi with a virus to grow Nejire Beasts. *Nejiregia commander Yugande is destroyed for the first time by the teammwork of the Megaranger and the Galaxy Mega. *Dr. Hinelar recreates and upgrades Yugande into a more powerful second form. *After multiple failures by the main Nejiregia invasion force, Evil Electro-King Javious I sends commander Guirail to Earth to command. *I.N.E.T. completes the Delta Mega mech to assist the Megaranger further. *Yuusaku Hayakawa, leader of I.N.E.T.'s Space Mega Project, takes the prototype "MegaSilver" program created prior to the Megaranger and uses it to join the Moroboshi students as their sixth member. *Guirail interferes with Yugande's Megaranger battle by fusing with him into "Giga Guirail"; although defeated by Kenta and Shun and split from Yugande while causing great damage to him, Hinelar sees Guirail as no longer necessary. *Hinelar gives Guirail a pill for "enhancing power": while mutating him into the extremely powerful Mad Guirail, it does so at the cost of his free will. *Both Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega are badly damaged in the battle with Mad Guirail. By order of Professor Kubota, the Megaranger are forced to retrieve the "Space Mega Project" from Yuusaku on the moon while he holds off Guirail in Galaxy Mega. The project is revealed to be the Voyager Machines, which working together as the mech Mega Voyager finally destroys Guirail permanently.. - *Yuusaku fixes and upgrades the MegaSilver prototype, allowing for it's usage beyond 2.5 minutes. *Yuusaku reveals the Mega Winger, a mech built during the Space Mega Project for his own usage. - *Dr. Hinelar creates the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger using the power of Javious and the original Mega Suits he designed while working for I.N.E.T. *The space fairy Picoto comes to Earth to grant five wishes. The Megaranger and Carranger fight for it's usage; ultimately working together to use it to defeat Crab Nejilar and the rioting Helmedor, who wished to use it's power to turn Earth into a space motorcycle paradise. *The Megaranger take advantage of a quarrel between NejiYellow and NejiPink to damage and ultimately destroy NejiPink/NejiJealous. *Shun confuses and ultimately tricks NejiBlue/NejiBizarre to his defeat with assistance of Yuusaku. *The remaining Nejiranger abduct the Mega Voyager, taking it to an undisclosed location. *The Megaranger destroy NejiRed/NejiPhantom, NejiBlack/NejiVulgar and NejiYellow/NejiSophia; the move likewise unknowingly kills Javious, whose power was connected to the Nejiranger, exposing his Javious Heart for Hinelar's usage. Other Events *Births: Souji Rippukan (KyoryuGreen) 1998 Megaranger *Hinelar City goes online powered by the Javious Heart, with Hinelar's forces abducting people to serve it. *Kouichirou and Chisato take entrance exams for the same university; they both pass even though they were forced to abandon it to save friends from Hinelar City. *Reduced to ghosts, Nejirangers are unable to harm the Megarangers. However, when the Megarangers's invasion to destroy Hinelar City resulted with Hinelar sealing the Megarangers within data cards, the Nejirangers use Hinelar's machine to reformat into physical bodies. From there, driving Hinelar's group off, the Nejirangers restore the Megarangers so they can kill them before Yusaku's interference seals the Nejirangers in cards. Though he lost Hinelar city and Javious's heart, Hinelar discovers the Megarangers' true identities as high schoolers. *Doctor Hinelar sends a Psycho-Nejilar to attack Moroboshi High, forcing the Megaranger to reveal their true identities to their peers. After a battle where classmates and teachers become hurt and the school takes collateral damage, the five are expelled as Hinelar planned to make the Megarangers into outcasts. *Yugande performs a final upgrade with Shibolena's assistance and uses his new power to hunt down the Megarangers. Attacking I.N.E.T.'s moonbase while taking out Delta Mega while damaging Galaxy Mega, Yugande engages the Megarangers and dies with Shibolena fatally wounded. Returning to the Death Nejiros, Shibolena dies after giving a final farewell to Doctor Hinelar as he vows revenge. *Defeated by the Megarangers after altering his body, Hinelar pilots Grand Nejiros for a final attack on the Megarangers before the side effects of being in Nejiregia take their toll on him. In the final battle, the Megarangers regain the support of their Moroboshi High peers, but appear to sacrifice themselves with Mega Voyager to stop Hinelar's final suicide attack. Returning to Moroboshi High, the Megarangers are greeted with applause and are allowed to finally graduate from their school. Gingaman 1999 Gingaman GoGoFive Other Events *On December 24th, a computer virus infects the systems of the Transport Research Center, evolving rapidly into a powerful sentient form feeding on Enetron, an experimental energy source, and given the nickname of Messiah. In order to stop it's further spread, the center and many of it's worker were transported into Hyper Space so it would not conquer all systems on Earth. 2000 GoGoFive Timeranger 2001 Timeranger Gaoranger 2002 Gaoranger Hurricaneger Other * When Ninjaman's reckless attempt to save a girl from rampaging zoo animals resulted with the latter being bodily harmed and massive property damage, the Three Shinshou seal Ninjaman within a pot and placed it within Negakure Shrine. 2003 Hurricaneger Abaranger Other Events *A temporary gate opens between 2003 and 1988 where a girl from the future encounters Jou Oohara in a destined encounter. 2004 Abaranger Dekaranger *After completing basic training for becoming a Dekaranger, Banban Akaza (DekaRed) is assigned to return home to Earth to become the red for their squadron. *Rainian Agent Abrella begins a silent infiltration of the Earth underworld, becoming their broker for weaponry and Heavy Industrial Machines mecha. *Koume "Umeko" Kodou (DekaPink) is given charge of Murphy, Earth's commissioned K-9 Unit, for special missions. *Earth branch leader Doggie Kruger is forced to use his power as DekaMaster in order to settle a score with Kajimerian Ben G, an Alienizer he dealt with in the past. *During a crisis where the Dekaranger must protect Earth from the massive Machine Monster Gigas, DekaMaster utilizes the full combat capabilities of DekaBase to defeat the beast with the DekaBase Robo. - *The Hell Siblings Bon-Goblin and Succubus come to Earth to rampage and summon their brother Blitz for planetary destruction. *With Earth Branch Dekaranger having problems with the Hell Siblings, they request back-up from elite Dekaranger division Tokkyou, leading to the Earth-born Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira (DekaBreak) to be assigned for assistance. *With assistance of DekaBreak, the Dekaranger judge and delete the Hell Siblings. - *Tetsu asks for reassignment to remain on Earth for assistance and to learn further about the methods of the Dekaranger of Earth Branch. *The Dekaranger assist Marigold Utahime (DekaGold of Planet Leslie) in freeing mutual planets from the Algolian Gas Drinkers' scheme of destroying a planet's lifeforms for selling them the cure to their malady. *Tetsu is manipulated by Speckionian Genio, the murderer of his parents, to release him from prison; forcing the Tokkyou officer to overcome and learn from his teammates to finally delete a menace from his past. - *The Dekaranger learn of Abrella's existence when he uses Slorpean Faraway to assist in gaining a gem for his weapons operations. *The Dekaranger work with the Abaranger to spoil a scheme by Ginjifuan Kazak to assist Saunaginnan, the last evil Trinoid, from ressurrecting Dezumozorlya; though the Alienizer and Trinoid appear to succeed, it is ultimately failure by instead summoning Mikoto Nakadai for a short period to defeat them. *Abrella sells a new Muscle Gear to members of a notable space mafia, defeating the Dekaranger with ease. *Kruger reassigns the main Earth branch Dekaranger to planet Torto to train with Tortornian Buntar and gain the SWAT Mode to defeat the Muscle Gear. - *With their SWAT Mode training complete, the Dekaranger gain the Patwing mecha and the Dekawing Robo combination to assist them and use alongside their training for more advance Kaijuki fights. *In order to defeat former SPD scientist Poppenian Hymal, Cignian Swan Shiratori utilizes her SP license to become DekaSwan to assist the other Dekaranger. *Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue) passes the test to become a Tokkyou, but declines promotion due to the means to achieve it. *Tetsu convinces Tokkyou commander Lisa Teagle (DekaBright} to allow him to remain with the Earth Dekaranger due to their positive influence on him. *Abrella works with Bokudenian Biskes, a former friend of Kruger, to embarrass Earth SPD to reclaim the respect of the underworld; after DekaMaster defeats him and Abrella is defeated by the Dekaranger, the space broker swears on the ultimate revenge. 2005 Dekaranger *Abrella uses several specific Alienizers to smuggle in goods and create energy for his ultimate plan to take down the SPD of Earth. *Leonian Gyoku Rou, a former DekaRed of Earth, invites Ban to become a member of his special Fire Squad for greater missions tied to SPD. *After gaining the feeling of Earth Branch's ability to move on without him and assisting Tetsu in defeating Kulernian Jellyfis, Ban decides to accept his promotion. *After freeing several high-class Alienizers, Abrella invades Earth and forcefully takes over DekaBase, hoping to use DekaBase Robo to cause chaos and to lock out any other SPD from reaching Earth through it's security net. *Tetsu uses DekaWing Robo and DekaBike Robo to hold off Abrella's Abretrex mecha while allowing the main team Dekaranger to sneak into DekaBase. *In a final infiltration, the Dekaranger take apart Abrella's invasive force and finally remove him from DekaBase. Once removed, the space broker is finally approved for deletion by the Highest Court of the Universe and eliminated forever by the Dekaranger. *With Earth Branch in good hands, Ban and Murphy begin their assignment with Fire Squad under Gyoku Rou. Magiranger * When the forces of Infershia reawaken to resume their attempt to invade Earth's surface, forced to reveal herself as a magician to protect them, Miyuki Ozu gives her children the ability to access the power of the Heavenly Saints and become the Mahou Sentai Magiranger to face Infreshia. However, her children are overpowered by Infershia's Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, Miyuki battles the dark mage on her own. However, revealed to be Miyuki's husband, Wolzard momentarily regained his memory and teleported a wounded Miyuki to the Garden of Souls. But as it appeared that he killed her instead of saving her, Kai Ozu vowed revenge on Wolzard. *While the others confront Infershia's Phantom Spy Vancuria, their siblings Tsubasa Ozu and Houka Ozu found a secret room within the Ozu home, where the spirit of Miyuki encourages them to have courage to face the Infershia threat. The five later learn meet Mandora Boy in the secret magic room as he reveals their roles as mages with Kai, as MagiRed, being team leader. Finding themselves facing giant Hades Beasts, the Magirangers obtain spells to force MagiDragon and MagiKing to battle the monster. *Using the Magi Red's desire for revenge against him, Wolzard manipulates the Magirangers into unknowing giving him the means to combine with his steed Dark Magic Horse Barikion to become WolKaizer. Defeating MagiKing and taking the Ozu siblings's ability to assume the form, Wolkaizer summons Infershia's lead general Victory General Branken to the surface but Kai manages to knock Braken back into underworld before falling into a coma. Tsubasa awakens Kai from his coma and both gain further guidance from Miyuki within the dream world. Though he claimed to no longer be able to send Braken back to the surface, Wolzard kept the MagiKing power before Vancuria exposed his secret and is forced to infuse the spell into a Troll that is later destroyed by FireKaizer with the Ozu siblings regaining their ability to become MagiKing. *Eventually, wanting to return to the surface, Braken sends the Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts to slaughter until they find the key whose death would unseal the Infershian Gate. The actions of Skeleton reveal the key's location, a young woman with no memory of who she is. The Magirangers protect the mysterious amnesiac "Rin" from Vancuria before she regains her memories as Heavenly Saint Lunagel. Lunagel proceeds to tell the Ozu siblings of their father and tells them she was personally face Wolzard, believing him to be Raigel. However, she is captured as Wolzard begins the ritualistic sacrifice ceremony. While the others faced Braken as he managed to squeeze his way through the partially opened door, Kai defeats Wolzard to save Lunagel. Then, joining his siblings as their mother joins them in spirit, they reform MagiKing and destroy Braken. Soon after, Lunagel embarks to return to Magitopia while Wolzard takes Braken's sword to replace his Wolsaber. *Using the Magirangers to unlock a cave containing the remnants of the final battle between Heavenly Saints Raigel and Sungel, Vancuria takes the mummified remains of Raigel for N Ma to revive as the new leader of his army: Sorcery Priest Meemy, who make the resurrection of N Ma is first priority with the aid of the Hades Beastmen. The Magirangers, on the other hand find both a lamp containing Sungel's genie Smoky the Magical Cat and a frog that Houka Ozu named Hikaru. But once Urara Ozu overcame her phobia to break the spell with a maiden's kiss, the frog is revealed to be Sungel as Hikaru decides to be the Ozu siblings' teacher and support them as Magi Shine. *When Kai's classmate Yuka Yamazaki is stolen by Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon to be a bride to awaken a legendary army, the Magirangers travel to Magitopia and request Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon from Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in order to go to Infershia to rescue her. In the midst of the crisis, Yuka learns Kai's identity as MagiRed. *Fearing the end of his life in order to save Tsubasa from the effects of using forbidden magic, Hikaru gives the Ozu siblings Oath Rings tied to the Five Legendary Magicians, belieivng they may have the means to become legendary themselves. As they each faced a personal crisis as Memmy summons the Four Hades Beastman Kings, each of the five Ozu gain the qualifications to become a "legendary magician". - When they learn of the plot by the remaining Hades Beastmen Kings Burates and Zee to freeze the surface, the Magirangers go to meet Heavenly Saint Snowgel (the source of their mother's Magiranger's power) and obtained the ability to use Legend Mode to destroy Zee. But as they easily defeat Bucrates before his soul was infused into Machine Golem, the Ozu Siblings learn that Legend power is slowly turning them into Heavenly Saints. Luckily, Hikaru obtained a spell to circumvent the process and allow the siblings to remain human. *Hades Beastman Demon Apollos (now known as the Alienizer "Agent X"), returns to Earth to gain the Flower of Heaven, a gem held by Miyuki Ozu that can cause calamity if not fed love every ten years. The Magiranger and Dekaranger work together to stop the threat from both Infershia and space and allow for the power of the gem to remain in safe hands. *During a battle where Meemy prepares to kill the Magiranger with a special Infershia mold, Wolzard unawaringly protects and saves the Ozu siblings, unknowing as to why he would do it. *Wolzard and Meemy set up traps that ultimately disable MagiShine and Lunagel while capturing the Ozu siblings. Using their power while in Infershia, Meemy drains their magic beginning N. Ma's revival. *Inspired by the courage of Kai in standing up to Infershia's forces, Heavenly Saint Blagel finally breaks free from the Wolzard persona and saves his children. *In a final showdown, the Ozu fight Wolzard to allow for it's complete destruction and to fully free their father from all of N. Ma's control. *Sungel kills Meemy/Raigel in a Duel Bond; before dying, the evil Heavenly Saint warns of the awakening of the gods. *In a last ditch effort to stop N. Ma from rising and taking over Earth, Blagel returns to Infershia and seals him away once again; before departing his children, he tells them that their mother Miyuki still lives. *Using Urara's divination abilities, the Magiranger discover the location of Miyuki within a "garden of thorns". *The Infershia Pantheon make themselves known to the Magiranger and Vancuria, stating they will be conducting rituals for the revival of N. Ma. *The Magiranger survive the ritual of Hades God Ifrit by outlasting until his time limit expired, leading to his death. *Using the words and inspiration of eldest Ozu Makito (MagiGreen), Tsubasa tracks down and defeats Hades God Cyclops, stopping his ritual. *Kai and Urara stand up to Hades Goddess Gorgon even after she allows fellow Hades God Toad to switch their bodies and minds, defeating her ritual. *Hades God leader Dagon realizes that Blagel/Wolzard is hiding N. Ma, preventing his ressurection even with the rituals going as planned. *Using combat with the two ultimate gods of Drake and Sleipnir to draw him out, Wolzard assists in taking down Drake with his children, but Dagon implants a tracking scale to find his location within the Infershia river. Other Events * 2006 Magiranger *When Hades God Toad begins his turn, he is revealed to be the Hades God holding Miyuki. However, though reluctant to give up his prize, Toad appears to kill her as a last act of desperation. The Magiranger use their magic training to locate Miyuki and restore her to normal, allowing the mother and children to destroy Toad together. In Infreshia, Dagon is accompanied by Hades Gods Wyvern and Titan as he attacks Wolzard and releases the essence of N Ma from its prison. *During his chosen time to invoke Divine Punishment, Titan is selected to be the vessel for N Ma's revival, just as he had discovered he rather not kill and friendship by way of Houka. This forces Wyvern to pursue as Houka and Makito use the MagiTrain to take Titan to the Lake of Slumber. By that time, Miyuki finds Isamu and nutures back to health before he comes to his childrens' aid as Wolzard Fire to kill Wyvern. But the victory was short lived as Dagon kills Titan so N Ma can resurrect and leave an prophecy before leaving to reach his full power within three days' time. *Hades Goddess Sphinx gains a change in heart regarding casting final judgement on Earth after learning of courage from the Magiranger. However she is killed by Dagon and Slepnier for her betrayal. . *Hikaru marries Urara in preparation of the final showdown with N. Ma. *N. Ma invades Magitopia, destroying it and appearing to kill Magiel with ease. *On a double front, the Magiranger confront and destroy Sleipner in combat, while Blagel and Sungel sacrifice their lives in an attempt to kill N. Ma for his destruction of Magitopia. *N. Ma descends to the surface to deal with the Magiranger, ultimately taking them to the final outcome of Earth to convince them of their futility. *After N. Ma and the Magiranger depart for the far future, Vancuria heals all those killed by N. Ma in the final battle, including Blagel, Sungel and Sphinx, while Magiel returns to Magitopia having fooled the evil god in her downfall. As Sphinx returns, she kills Dagon after trying to offer him a chance to live in a better Infershia through her new knowledge. *As the Ozu siblings return with a wounded N. Ma, the entire Ozu family comes together and strike the god with a flow of magic that he continuously eats until it overwhelms him, making him explode and finishing him off, saving all three realms. Boukenger *SGS recruits two new members for their GoGo Sentai Boukenger group: treasure hunter Masumi Inou and his child-like female partner Natsuki Mamiya. On their first mission, the duo help investigate the underwater ruins of the Gordom Civilization to find the Heart of Gordom. However, the new member accidently triggered the island's rising and had to fight the lost culture's revived High Priest Gajah to obtain the Heart. However, without warning, Gajah is abducted by Creator King Ryuuwon and his Jaryuu Tribe. Though he used Ryuuwon to obtain the Brain of Gordom, Gajah loses another relic of his civilization to the Boukengers. *A third Negative Syndicate, Dark Shadow, begins to make it's move with the Boukenger forced to protect the Blades of Three Kingdoms Leadership from the ninja assassins. *Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red) is forced to master the new, more powerful Parallel Engine of the auxiliary GoGo Drill after he is forced to use it to save the other Boukenger from the overwhelming ice storms of the Madness Weather Precious. The Boukenger begin training with the newer model of Parallel Engine after the incident. *Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink) utilizes the GoGo Shovel to fight back against the BioPanzer, an ancient war machine built by Dark Shadow by use of a Tsukumogami. *Akashi and the Boukenger protect an SGS shipment from Europe containing the Salamander's Scale, a Precious ultimately used to complete the Acceltector needed to utilize the Dual Crusher weapon. During the incident, the GoGo Mixer is utilized to seal the heat of Ryuuwon's latest Jakuryuu. *During an assignment to receive the Nami Uemono Dolls from the importer Kazuko, Dark Shadow assassin Yaiba of Darkness emerges and confronts Masumi, whom he had previously let live once due to his potential darkness. Although Masumi is able to resist Yaiba at this time, the ninja believes he will come around when he embraces his darkness within him. During this incident, Kazuko seems to identify Natsuki's bracelet of identification while the GoGo Crane is used to take on Tsukumogami Kawazugami. *After obtaining the Nami Uemono Dolls, Akashi follows orders issued by SGS superior Mr. Voice to burn the dolls, drawing suspicion from the team. The burned dolls reveal a map to a hidden island, which is ultimately obtained by Gajah and Ryuuwon after he defeats the Boukenger and captures DaiBouken with Akashi still inside. *Akashi and DaiBouken are dragged to the mysterious island as the other Boukenger follow in suit after discovering the deception their leader performed regarding the dolls. Upon the island, Gajah discovers the Boukenger's secret: a book containing the knowledge and information of the Renaissance genius Leon Giordana. Once the Boukenger regroup, they utilize all nine vehicles to become Super Daibouken and defeat Ryuuwon's latest mech creations. However the damage was unknowingly done: while appearing to not value it at the time, Gajah uses his photographic memory to steal the blueprints of Giordana's greatest discovery: the Parallel Engine. *Akashi mobilizes the 10th GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Jet, to assist in obtaining the Aqua Crystal for an underwater civilization to return to it's home. When confronted by Ryuuwon for the crystal, the vehicle is used to create a more powerful mecha formation: Ultimate DaiBouken. *During a capture mission for the Ashu Mirror, the Ashu Gai and Hyouga emerge from the shadows and capture Natsuki to use her to open a gate for the Ashu to return to Earth for conquering. Fighting alongside Eiji Takaoka, an Ashu watcher, the Boukenger defeat Hyouga while Eiji destroys the mirror, but not before another Ashu emerges to assist Gai: Grand Beast Rei. *SGS begins development of a sixth Boukenger, Bouken Silver, alongside the development of more powerful Neo-Parallel Engines to empower the new member connected to the GoGo Fire vehicle. *Gai and Rei capture the Soldier's Bow Precious and use Rei's illusion abilities in order to isolate and defeat Akashi with a failure of his past. But when he overcomes the illusion, the Boukenger and Eiji destroy the duo. *Gajah summons the defeated remains of Gai and Rei and implants within them the Gordom Engine, reviving and transforming the duo into the Questers. *During an attempt by Akashi to convince Eiji to become Bouken Silver, the newly transformed Questers destroy the Ashu watcher's shakujo staff, unsealing the Ashu blood within him. With hard work and the development of the Sagasniper staff to reseal the Ashu side, Eiji finally accepts the position as the sixth Boukenger. *SGS completes the Neo-Parallel Engine vehicles in time for Eiji to utilize them and their combined SirenBuilder form to fight the "Quester Robo" developed by Gajah but stolen by Gai and Rei to use alongside the destructive Lightning Cannon Precious. *The Boukenger investigate a mountain risen in the midst of Tokyo where a being known as Muse summons the strongest to reach it. After surviving every obstacle with the assistance of Akashi's father, Muse is ultimately revealed to be Hyde Gene, an extraterrestrial creature who was willing to merge with the ultimate lifeform of Earth for it's conquering of the planet. The Boukenger stop Hyde Gene, ultimately with the combination of DaiBouken and the DaiTanken formation. *After obtaining the Egg of Lemuria, Ryuuwon aims for the Golden Sword but is hindered when Akashi pulls it and uses it to defeat a Lemurian beast created from his Precious. After battle, the Golden Sword reveals it's true form as Great Sword Man Zubaan, a sentient mechanical being whom they must gain the trust of in order to assist further. *Ryuuwon and the Questers abduct Natsuki when they realize her as the lost princess of Lemuria and the only one who can activate the full potential of the Sun of Lemuria, a Precious that utilizes the full potential of a Lemurian's power. Trapped empowering the powerful Wicked Dragon Grand, the Boukenger are overpowered by Natsuki until Masumi finally reaches her and breaks her from her heritage while the Boukenger gain the new Voyager Machines to defeat Ryuuwon's ultimate mech as DaiVoyager. When regaining the Sun of Lemuria, Natsuki understands but decides to move on from her Lemurian past due to what she has gained in the present. *The Questers decide to begin their ultimate plan by gaining the simultaneous support of the other Negative Syndicates while reawakening Ouga, an Ashu associated with Eiji's mother Kei from hibernation. While the Boukenger appear to stop Ouga, the Ashu's final act petrifies Bouken Silver into stone. *The Questers gain the Mercurius Vessel, which they choose to combine with the three Precious acquired from the other Negatives and their final Quester Robo to create a powerful Homoculus being which overpowers to Boukenger. *Eiji becomes trapped within a dimensional rift from Ouga's "sacrifice" where the Ashu forces him into an illusion of wandering in eternity with his mother Kei. The half-Ashu overcomes his turmoil and fully defeats Ouga, promising his mother he will return to her someday. *With Eiji rejoining them, the Boukenger stop Akashi from potentially sacrificing the GoGo Vehicles and defeat the Questers' Homoculus. *Eiji finally finishes off Gai completely and the other Boukenger defeat Rei, bringing an end to the Ashu/Quester threat forever. *When Time Demon Chronos traps the other Boukenger in another dimension, Eiji teams up with AkaRed, the spirit of all Red warriors in Super Sentai, to create a team to defeat the temporal being before he can complete his goal. Teaming up with Nanami Nono, Asuka, Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira and Tsubasa Ozu (as well as Hikaru who was also trapped with the main Boukenger), both legends and Boukenger stop Chronos and his revived generals of TsueTsue, Furabiijo and Meemy, whom he used to create his ultimate weapon for conquering Earth. *Tiring of his consistent problems in Precious pursuing, Gajah begins to prepare for reclaiming the Precious of his Gordom Civilization for his ultimate scheme. 2007 Boukenger *Yaiba removes the seal from the Demon Bird's Magic Jewel, which had been keeping his master Gekkou stabilized. Although Gekkou finally turns into a horrible monster, Natsuki and Eiji reseal the Precious and SGS take over it's protection, but Yaiba is removed from Dark Shadow as a consequence. *During an attempt to protect the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness from Ryuuwon, the Precious of darkness lands in Masumi's control, allowing for his latent darkness to emerge. *Yaiba tempts Masumi to fully awaken his darkness to use the Three Headed Dragon, but as a means to force a mass of darkness from space to Earth for those who can control it to rule. Through the power of his team, Masumi finally rejects the darkness and kills Yaiba, but does not return to the Boukenger as a result. *Having reached the limit of his powers, Ryuuwon makes a final drive towards reaching Pandora's Box but is beaten to the Precious by Gajah; the Gordom Priest absorbs the energy within the box to create his ultimate minion: Desperado. Believed to be fully defeated, Ryuuwon kills himself, leaving behind a helmet that the Boukenger claim as a Precious due to it's unnatural power. *Upon taking Ryuuwon's helmet to SGS's Precious Bank, Ryuuwon reveals it as a deception in order to become reborn into a dragon via the Egg of Lemuria. Akashi faces the dragon master in a showdown but Ryuuwon ultimately wears down completely, being reduced to a normal human being as he was prior to his mutations. Yet when Akashi tries to confront the true Ryuuwon, SGS blows up the Precious Bank, annihilating Ryuuwon and assumably taking Bouken Red with it. *From within the rubble of the now-destroyed Precious Bank, Gajah reclaims the Heart of Gordom, which he absorbs to begin a mutation into the Gordom God before returning to Gordom Island to allow Desperado to reclaim the Brain of Gordom. *SGS shuts down all Parallel Engines as a failsafe after the destruction of the Precious Bank and Gajah's maneuvers. *Masumi returns having realized his place and helps the team try to face down Desperado; however when their maneuver appears to fail, Akashi returns with DaiVoyager as the true leader of SGS reactivates the Parallel Engines allowing for the creature's defeat. *The Boukenger return to Gordom Island and face down Gajah, who has evolved due to the effect of the Heart of Gordom. Using the full extent and abilities of the Parallel Engines and all 18 GoGo Vehicles, the team puts a stop to the ancient being, who appears killed but is merely defeated, choosing to return to cryogenic stasis until the world no longer has such nuisances. *With a further desire for adventure in the great beyond, Akashi is recruited to head into space to discover the interstellar origins of ancient civilizations; Sakura Nishihori (Bouken Pink) comes along unexpectedly as the other Boukenger continue their jobs on Earth. Gekiranger Other * A year after their victory over N Ma, the Ozu Family have a reunion. Among the big changes is Kai becoming a liaison between their world and the reformed Infershia under Sphinx's rule. * After driving the three Pollution Ministers from Machine World, Engines Speedor, Buson, and Bear RV pursued them with BOMPER. But as they can not assume their full forms in our dimension, which they call "Human World", the Engines select Sousuke Esumi, Renn Kousaka, and Saki Rouyama to be their partners, the Engine Sentai Go-Onger. 2008 Gekiranger Go-Onger * After six months of fighting the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark, the Go-Ongers' presence attract the attention of Gunpei Ishihara with Hanto Jou getting caught in the cross fire when the two become Go-Ongers themselves are eventually get their partners Birca and Gunpherd. 2009 Go-Onger Shinkenger *The Gedoshu begin a new assault on Earth as the junk holding the recovering Dokoku Chimatsuri rerises to the surface of the Sanzu River. Seeing the new troubles from the Gedoshu return, Takeru Shiba, 18th head of the Shiba Clan, summons his four retainers to form the 18th generation of Shinkenger. 2010 Shinkenger Goseiger * The Universal Annihilation Army Warstar arrive to conquer Earth just as Brajira of the Messiah arrived from 10,000 years in the past. Posing as Bredrun of the Comet, Brajira informs Warstar's leader Great King Mons Drake of the Gosei Angels and convinced him to focus his initial attacks on Heaven's Tower. As Brajira intended originally plotting to wipe out Warstar once they served his purpose, the destruction of Heaven's Tower would ensure none of the Gosei Angels would interfere in his plans. * However, as a month passed since the fall of Heaven's Tower, Brajira failed to count on the training Gosei Angels already on Earth. Though the five fought separately, it took the aid of a boy named Nozomu Amachi to enable Alata of the Skick tribe to unite the Tensou Sentai Goseiger team under one banner to battle Warstar's forces before eventually defeating them. * Having survived Warstar's destruction, while assuming the identity of Bredrun of the Chupacabra, Brajira released the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin of the Blob and Kinggon of the Bigfoot to have overpower the Goseigers due to the strengthening effect that Earth's pollution gives them. However, the Yuumajuus' revival awakened Gosei Knight who joins the Goseigers to face a mutual threat to people and the planet. * Sensing the Abare Headder, Bredrun unearths it and uses the Goseigers to break the barrier keeping the Headder from him. However, realizing that the Abare Headder is fighting against Bredrun, Alata reaches it and caused its transformation into the Miracle Dragon Headder while summoning its companions to give the Goseigers the power to become Super Goseigers. Soon after his defeat, Bredrun was temporary imprisoned by Makuin and Kinggon for his foolish act. * Upon his freedom, Bredrun drives a wedge between Makuin and Kinggon, becoming the former's new right hand to ask for the Erurei Box. Though Bredrun schemed to get rid of both the Goseigers and them, it failed when Makuin and Kinggon revealed their fight was staged and the latter secretly stole Bredrun's Bibi Bug nest for their use. The Yumajuu then enlarge Bredrun as he is defeated by Ground Gosei Great. * A week after researching the Erurei Box, Makuin and Kinggon enact their scheme to destroy the world with the Yuuma Hole with the former allowing himself to be destroyed so his Super Gosei Powered enriched remains regenerated within an enlarged Erurei Box as it is placed onto the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. However, the Goseigers destroy Makuin for good and then do the same to Kinggon in Gosei Ultimate. * October 2, 2010: Assuming the identity of Bredrun of Chimatsu, Brajira employ the aid of Shitari to capture Takeru Shiba an place him under his control. But once learning of his benefactor's true intent to sent the Sanzu River's water into Gosei World, Shitari refuses to aid him. Luckily, the Goseigers and Shinkengers retrieve Takeru and defeat Bredrun. Other * October 2, 2010: Using the GoZyuDrill on a mission to protect Negakure Shrine in the past to obtain a greater power, the Gokaigers find themselves in the middle of the Goseigers and Shinkengers' fight with Bredrun. Seeing Shitari, the five main Gokaigers perceived him as their target and destroyed him and his forces easily. Only DaiGoyou witnessed it yet Ahim de Famille asked not to reveal their presence. But the figure that the Gokaigers were meant to stop was Metal Alice of the Matrintis Empire. Though astonished by the Gokaigers' appearance as they kept Zan-KT0 from destorying Negakure Shrine, Metal Alice considers refortying the specs of the Zan-KT model for her group's eventual battle with the Goseigers. 2011 Goseiger Gokaiger *'The Legend War': The Space Empire Zangyack attempt an invasion of Earth but are met in combat by the 34 Sentai teams protecting it. After a costly battle where all powers are exhausted and all mecha demolished, all 34 teams sacrifice their power to annihilate the Zangyack armada. Their powers are spread throughout the universe in the aftermath, with the Zangyack planning a retaliative invasion for the rest of the year as Earth is now defenseless. *AkaRed reawakens after a five-year slumber; scouting the universe, he meets with young rogue Captain Marvelous; together the two form the Red Pirates. *Basco ta Jolokia, another rogue of space, joins the Red Pirates. *After a long search collecting all the Ranger Keys throughout the universe, Basco betrays the Red Pirates and leads them to a trap while taking the Sixth and Extra Hero keys. During his final moments, AkaRed names Marvelous the new leader and asked him to complete his mission. *Marvelous recruits Joe Gibken, a soldier within Zangyack, to be his first-mate. *Marvelous recruits Luka Millfy, a thief, to be crew navigator. *Marvelous recruits Don Dogoier, a reclusive scientist, to be scientist for the crew. *Ahim de Famille, exiled princess of planet Famille, tracks down and joins with Marvelous to take revenge on the Zangyack for destroying her home and killing her family. *After being hit by a car when saving a child, Gai Ikari is recruited in his dreams by Mikoto Nakadai (alongside DragonRanger and TimeFire) to be Gokai Silver, likewise gaining Greater Powers for the Zyuranger, Timeranger and Abaranger in the process. *The Gokaigers arrive on Earth in pursuit of the Greatest Treasure of the Universe. However, at that time, prince Warz Gill of the Zangyack Empire begins the second invasion a year after the events of the Legend War. Though they had selfish reasons, the Gokaigers attack the initial invasion force. Following a clue about a "man in black" who will tell them how to find the treasure, the Gokaigers encounter Kai Ozu as he reveals that the Sentai greater powers before granting the Greater Power of the Magirangers for Doc facing his fears. *Marvelous gains the Greater Power of the Dekarangers from Doggie Kruger after clearing the Gokaigers' name of being Alienizer criminals. Don and Ahim gain the Greater Power of the Gekirangers from Jan Kandou after learning of the rewards of hard work in combat. *Damaras sends the Sneak Brothers aboard the Gokai Galleon to uncover the Gokaigers' reasons for being on Earth while taking of their next clue taking to Animarium. Learning the power they are looking for is GaoLion, the Gokaigers learn to gain the Power Animal's trust from Kakeru Shishi, ultimately leading to the gaining of the Gaoranger Greater Power. While is crew encounters Kaoru Shiba, gaining the Shinkengers' Greater Power from her, Joe learns that Sid Bamick, his former ally and friend when a Zangyack soldier, has become the cyborg Barizorg. *While encountering Jerashid, the Gokaigers gain the Carrangers Greater Power after being forced by Kyousuke Jinnai to assist him in teaching traffic safety to kids. *Basco is brought in by the Zangyack in order to confront the Gokaigers; he handedly defeats them using the keys of the Sixth Heroes and forces Marvelous to face him in combat. Ultimately the team escape and fully acquire Basco's keys, unknowing that he also holds the Extra Heroes Keys as well. *The Gokaigers are ambushed by the Goseigers who take back their Ranger Keys to regain their powers to protect Earth; however in pursuit of the key for Gosei Knight's Ranger Key, the teams ultimately become captured and have their keys taken by the revived Black Cross Führer. After a trial which includes facing several past villains and key clones of nearly every other Sentai hero, the Gokaigers and Goseigers defeat the Furher while his giant form is miraculously defeated by the revived spirits of all Sentai mecha. During the events, the Gokaigers gain the Greater Powers of the Gorengers, J.A.K.Q., the Denzimen, Goggle V, the Dynamen, the Biomen, the Turborangers, the Dairangers, the Boukengers, the Go-Ongers, and the Goseiger themselves. *Gai finally catches up with the Gokaigers to begin his duties as Gokai Silver. Gai's membership not only provided the Greater Powers of the Zyurangers, the Timerangers, and the Abarangers, but also the power of his imagination as seen in his Gold Mode power up. *Hyuuga attempts to coax Gai to hand over his Gokai Cellular and allow him to fight as a Gokaiger; but after helping assist repel Basco from the Ginga Forest, the Gokaiger are granted the Gingaman Greater Power in reward. *Matsuri Tatsumi gives the GoGo-V Greater Power to the team for Ahim and Luka putting the lives of others ahead of themselves. *The Zangyack forces enlist the children of Jakanja ninja Satarakura and Sandaaru to assist in stopping the Gokaiger; through their scheme, Marvelous, Joe and Luka become abducted by the evil ninjas. The Hurricaneger trio return and take back their keys to help rescue them, making a pirate/ninja alliance that defeats the evil space ninja and allows the team to gain the Hurricaneger Greater Power. *After winning a bet with "God", the deceased Gai Yuki returns to Earth for a day to grant the Jetman Greater Power for the Gokaiger's overcoming their difficulties. *During an investigation into abducted scientists, Joe enlists the aid of Academia teacher Jou Oohara in discovering if Sid can be saved. After discovering that there was no means for rescue but respecting the life he will save by defeating Barizog, he is granted the Liveman's Greater Power. *Basco invades the headquarters of the Dengeki Squadron of the Earth Defense Force and steals the Changeman's Greater Power. *U.A.O.H.'s Gorou Sakurai confronts Basco about his actions while using teammate Momo Maruo to give the Gokaiger the Ohranger Greater Power in case something happen. The Gokaiger turn down the gift and help Gorou face Basco; yet while defeating the Extra Hero Keys and officially gaining Ohranger's power, Basco gets away while revealing he has not only the Changeman but Flashman and Maskman Greater Powers as well. *Using the Ole Cannon as a basis and the Greater Power of the Ohranger, Don constructs the Gokai Galleon Buster as a team cannon to stop harder forces. *The Gokaiger are forced by Sosuke Esumi and BOMPER to travel to another Braneworld to confront Pollution President Babatcheed; yet the Gaiark leader uses them to escape to the Human World trapping them within. Traveling to Machine World, the Gokaiger and Sosuke work to tame Machalcon, the son of Speedor and Bear RV and the Greater Power of the Go-Onger (previously given to the team by Saki Rouyama during the Black Cross Furher incident), and utilize him to escape back to the Human World and defeat Babatcheed. 2012 Gokaiger Go-Busters *Now a widely-used power source in urban areas, Enetron is being targeted by a mysterious figure named Enter who leads the Vaglass, the term conned by the Energy Management Center for Messiah's followers. Having trained for this day, two agents who were the two of the three only known survivors of the events of Messiah's creation thirteen years ago are joined by the other survivor Hiromu Sakurada to fight the Vaglass as the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Go-Busters momentarily deviated from their mission to keep the GokaiGalleon from Basco. * Masato Jin's blueprints for BC-04 are stolen when an inside man promises to provide Enter with it. Though the inside man goes back on his promise, Enter still manages to acquire them. However, making himself known to Kuroki, Masato sends his Buddyloid Beet J Stag from subspace to project an Avatar for the human to act through. Initially working on their own for Enetron resources, Masato eventually works with the Energy Management Center while providing the completed BC-04 and the SJ-05 to the EMC arsenal. Later, Masato reveals his real body is still in subspace at another part of the transported facility are . * The Go-Busters test drive the first generation Buster Machine FS-0O. Enter plots to use Tokyo Enetower to transport a dozen of its surrounding Enetron tanks to Hyper Space. The Go-Busters thwart his plan with the help of the combination Go-Buster Kero-Oh. * Though his plan with the FilmZord failed with the formation of Great Go-Buster, Enter had the Subspace projection system installed in future megazord models. But his intent to delight Messiah's lust for human suffering results in the creation of Escape. The Go-Busters test the "protectors", a prototype for a future advancement in Go-Buster technology. Yoko and Jin forced to use it against Escape. * Using the work of a scientist who created a self-evolving program, Enter manages to use it on Messiah with the transformation slightly delayed. Alerted to this, despite Enter and Escape's attempt to stop them, the Go-Busters enter subspace where they face Messiah Cell, a physical construct of Messiah. Eventually, Masato hiding the truth from them for the sake of mission, the primary Go-Busters learn that Enter and Escape are actually created from the digitized people, Hiromu and Yoko's parents included, Messiah assimilated. Left to no choice but to honor the scientists' wishes to destroy Messiah so their family and friends can rest in peace, Hiromu uses Go-Buster Ace to destroy Messiah's core while fighting Enter in his MegaZord Epsilon. * The Go-Busters encounter Shelly and Gavan Type G who are tracking an enemy from Makuu Space. However, Enter is revealed to have survived the destruction of Messiah. Enter later reveals that he was fighting Red Buster long enough to create back up data from Messiah: The Messiah Cards that he intends to use to have Messiah evolve by gathering data through the virus's Messiah Metaloid incarnations. As a countermeasure to the new Metaloid type. the primary Go-Busters use the finished "protectors" by merging with their Buddyroid to "Powered Custom" mode. They are later joined by Tategami Rai-Oh, a BuddyZord built by Dr. Hazuki to be compatible with Go-Buster Ace. * Fearing Enter's plans for Messiah's data, Escape reach new heights by upgrading herself into "Escape Evolve" to undermine Enter. . However, taking a Messiah card while Jay needed to restore Masato's real body, Enter wins her loyalty by revealing that he assimilated another card prior that evolved him into "Enter Unite". From there, Enter arranged for a scheme to create Escape's personal MegaZord Zeta, a vessel for Messhiah's data. . But once Escape learns Enter's true intent to create a new Messiah rather than restore their creator to former glory, she seemingly destroys him and evolves Megazord Zeta into Messiah Reboot. However, having no more need of her, Messiah absorbs Escape's data and nearly defeats the Go-Busters before being finally destroyed. However, having assimilated the card he took from Jay prior, Enter manages to reconstitute his data. Other * Captain Marvelous returns to Earth and starts wiping out Kamen Riders, while Tsukasa Kadoya does the same with various Sentai Teams. The Gokaigers return, surprised at the turn their leader made. The Go-Busters are also caught in the crossfire. Everything turns out to be an elaborate ruse. Kamen Rider Fourze helps pilot the Go-Buster-Oh with Astroswitch power-ups. The Gokaigers acquire rider powers temporarily. 2013 Go-Busters * With only one Messiah Card to find, the Go-Busters find themselves in a new predicament when Enter resurfaces and obtained the power to create Metaloids from living organisms as he revealed by creating a flower-based version of Escape whose memory is reset between her destruction and recreation. Proclaiming himself as the new Messiah and confident to eventually higher life forms, Enter reveals that his back up is within the final Messiah Card that is located inside Hiromu's body. Enter further explains that the card has been gathering the data from its card siblings and thus gave Enter a better understanding on human nature. * As the other Go-Busters finally destroy an unstable animal-assimilating Escape, Red Buster's attempt to force Enter to remove the Messiah Card only resorted in Enter gaining the ability to become Dark Buster. Now about to convert all forms of matter, Enter proceeds to turn an Enetron plant and most of the people in it into a MegaZord Omega and repeat the process through out the city. However, being told of Masato's plan to remove the Messiah Card in the unstable Hyperspace, the Go-Busters manage to take Enter with them. Though Enter attempts to grab Hiromu to bring him back to their reality, the others hold him off long enough for Masato to transfer the Messiah Card into his body, destroying them both as a result. With Enter unable to counter the turn of events, he dies fighting the Go-Busters before Masato's Avatar completely derezzes and the entire subspace dissolves. Luckily, the Go-Busters manage to return to their reality in time. With their mission finally over, the Go-Busters resume civilian life. Kyoryuger * When the Devoss Army surfaces and attempts to revive their leader using human souls, Torin searches for five humans who can tame the Zyudenryu and make them into the Kyoryugers to fight the Devoss Army. Other * Distant Future *'2044:' The grandchildren of the Dairangers use their grandparents' Dairanger powers against the revived Gorma tribe. *'2978:' Domon (TimeYellow) born *'2979:' Yuuri (TimePink) born *'2983:' Sion (TimeGreen) born *'2984:' Planet Habad is destroyed in a war; Sion, a boy from this world, is the only survivor. 3000 (Timeranger) Far-Distant Future *The Magiranger are brought to a far-distant future created with N. Ma's release by the god after eating time; in this future, Earth has become a dried husk and all life has been completely obliterated. After gathering whatever courage they have remaining, Kai uses his father's sword-technique to attack N. Ma, then all five Ozu force N. Ma to return them to their present (2006). See Also * Timeline (Power Rangers) Category:Super Sentai